Crystal
Crystal is an unique element with offensive, defensive, and supportive capabilities. Its colour palette consists of light and dark shades of purple, similar to that of an Amethyst gem. Crystal works with either close range or long range, as well as moves that have stun and heal. It is more of an attacking supporter magic, with defensive capabilities. This Element is created by fusing Earth (300 Diamonds) and Water (Default magic or 150 Diamonds), and can be fused with Light (650 Diamonds) for 450 Diamonds to make Spectrum. Due to the amounts of 'funny' changes an edit-lock has been requested to keep any elements that are no longer having to be edited to STAY that way. Spells Lucid Rift "User shoots crystals that multiply the further they shoot and deal medium damage." * Lucid Rift is a fast multi-projectile move, of which, similar to that of Nature's Essence, has the ability to multiply in numbers the further it is shot. The shot splits into 5 different strings, in structure similar to that of 5 on a dice. This deals unknown damage. * You have to be lucky to deal full damage as the projectile splits.(Or you can aim in the air for 100% damage. ** It consumes 200 Mana with a 5 second cooldown. *** Tip: Quick dodging or shields allow this move to be countered.(Or you can dodge) Luminous Dispersion "Users' mouse cursor controls a force of crystals that will emerge from the ground and deal medium damage." * Luminous Dispersion is a slow close range move, of which, similar to that of Plasma Implosion, sets a circle of crystals in a chosen area, of which can stun and deals medium damage. Despite this, it is easily seen, and has fairly slow start up time, though a wide range. This is debatably the best crystal spell in the asset, as it allows the formation of powerful combos. This deals medium damage. ** It consumes 350 Mana with an 8 second cooldown. * Due to its long start-up time, this move is easily able to be seen, and dodging at the last minute should prevent you from getting hit, as the player cannot keep up after releasing the key. Despite this, this move is used to chain more combos, such as using them quickly after a physical contact move like Frozen Incursion or Magma Drop, so that the player will fall into it. To avoid this, once you have regained the ability to move again, quickly move to the left, as the enemy will most likely use it as quick as they can with no charge-up. This move also delivers stun, making it even more threatening. * This move may have start-up time but dodging is hard.You can see the caster on the ground and try to run away but the user has the ability to move the caster during the start-up time so it makes it being an advantage for the user.But don't worry.Most of the time,players have bad aiming and like almost every situation,a Transportation Spell should be enough.(Try to avoid Shadow or Plasma orb.These moves has start-up time.) Crystal Armament "User creates a crystal of protection that will also deal a low amount of damage to those nearby." * Crystal Armament is a Shield move, of which allows a short time of protection. It starts with the player being submerged in crystals, making them invulnerable, and will shoot rapid, low damaging crystals to those fairly nearby. This deals short damage overall. * If the enemy is in or close to the crystal when it shatters, it will deal an additional 50-100 damage ** It consumes 300 Mana with a 8 second cooldown. *** Tip: Distance should be kept when facing this spell, as although there is small damage, once it stacks up you will notice the damage. Spells such as Spiral Spin can allow a quick getaway *** Tip: Use this move with stunning moves and get close to your enemies to deal shattering damage. Gleaming Harmony "User creates a large crystal that will heal themself and nearby party members." * Gleaming Harmony is a Healing move, but unlike the other healing moves, there is a range. The user starts by having a large crystal, with other smaller crystals circling it, arise from the ground to above head height of where the spell was cast. The crystal then shoots pink energy towards the caster and Party Members which heals them (healing amount varies on Power). Only those who are nearby can be healed, and moving away from the crystal stops the healing. ** It consumes 400 Mana with an 8 second cooldown and the healing is around 300 health. *** Tip: This will only work if the enemy is nearby it, so the best option is to draw them away, or even force them away, using Wind Cannon or Vine. This move will most likely be used after taking heavy damage, so be sure to predict it. Crystalline Annihilation "User takes flight into the air to drop heavy crystals that will stun opponents and deal high damage." * The user flies a long distance above into the air of which they then produce a large purple crystal around them. The user meditates while doing so. This crystal splits into 10 different crystals of which can be hurled all around the battlefield. When hit by a crystal, the target is stunned, as if they were trapped inside of the crystal, where the user can string more crystals onto their location. This deals heavy damage as any ultimate should. ** It consumes 1000 Mana with an 80 second cooldown. * If a player is outside the user's view, it is less likely they will be hit, meaning that players should try to hide and take corners so that they can avoid the damage, although one hit and you are exposed to the rest of the damage, so you have to be quick. Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements